Sparkling adventure of Bumblebee and Payton
by marawhite22
Summary: Caution Megatron is MEGA DORK
1. Chapter 1

Bumblebee's  
P.O.V

Payton and I were walking in a dark alley. We are both really low on energon. Payton suggested that we steal energon from the Autobots. I don't agree with it.

Payton: "Bumblebee, if we are going to survive we have to eat."  
Me: "I know, but we have no money and I hate stealing."  
Payton: "I will take the first watch while you recharge."  
Me: "NO"  
Payton: *sad* "You don't trust me?"  
Me: "Fine... But you better not go steal something!"  
Payton: "Fine" *crosses fingers behind back*  
I start to recharge so I will have enough strength when we set out again.

Payton's  
P.O.V.

He fell for it! He really fell for it! I told him I would keep watch. But really I was going to go steal some energon. I run off, in top speed. I hit a Decepticon.

Me: *Screams*  
Decepticon: *Screams*

I could tell that it was KnockOut.

Me: *Screams louder*  
KnockOut: "Stop it, your scream is painful."  
Me: "HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE."  
KnockOut: "Stop it Payton, you might bring Megatron here."  
Me: "H-h-o-w d-d-o y-y-o-u k-k-n-o-w m-m-e?"  
KnockOut: "Oops, I should probably leave now."

While he was leaving I see that he has a box of energon cookies. He doesn't notice me take them... That or he wanted me to take them. Either way I run back into the alley to see BBs awake!

Normal  
P.O.V.

Bumblebee: "WHAT WERE YOU DOING?"  
Payton: "I was getting something."  
Bumblebee: "What is in your hand... COOKIES?"  
Payton: "Maybe... Maybe not."  
Bumblebee: "Tell me the truth. Did you steal energon cookies from the Autobots?"  
Payton: "NO, I stole them from KnockOut.!"  
Bumblebee: "HOW DARE YOU-"  
Payton: "Whats wrong?"  
Bumblebee: *Stares*  
Payton: *Confused*

Megatron comes running into the alley. With a very angry look on his face. He grabs Payton and Bumblebee by the wings.

Bumblebee: "PUT ME DOWN!"  
Megatron: "NO."  
Payton: "PUT US DOWN MEGA DORK." *Laughs*  
Megatron: "My name is megatron not... WAIT A MINUTE MEGA DORK?"  
Payton: "Ya, thats your new nickname. Mega Dork." *Laughs evilly* *mumbles something*  
Megatron: "What?" *gets closer to hear*  
Payton: *Face kick*

Megatron drops Bumblebee and Payton and they run to the Autobot base.

To Be Continued...


	2. Finally found them

Chapter 2: Finally found them

Bumblebee's P.O.V.

Megatron (A.K.A: MegaDork) dropped me while trying to get Payton off his arm. I actually landed on my feet... LIKE A CYBER CAT!

Me: "Hey MegaDork... Drop my sister, NOW!"  
Megatron: "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"  
Payton: *Stops biting Megatron* "He said MegaDork, you Dork."  
Megatron: "WHAT?" *Drops Payton*  
Payton: "I wish my guns were working right know."  
Me: "Wait, your weapons are unlocked?"  
Payton: "Sometimes."  
Me: "Are you-"  
Payton: "Whats wrong bro?"  
Me: "Run."  
Payton: "Why?"  
Me: "Just run."

We start running as fast as possible... well for sparklings. I don't know how I noticed Megatron's guns out and ready to shot Payton, but it was just a random instinct. When we got far enough away from Megatron, we bumped into a vehicon.

Payton's P.O.V.

Bumblebee stops all of a sudden when we got far enough. I ran into a vehicon and fell right on my bumper.

Me: "Ow bro I hurt my-?!"  
Bumblebee: *Stands their in shock*  
Vehicon: *Gets guns out* *Shoots*  
Bumblebee: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."  
Me: *Everything goes black*

Bumblebee's P.O.V.

I stood there in shock while my only sister gets shot. She falls and I try to find something to defend myself. I find a sharp piece of broken metal. The vehicon is coming closer and closer, gun out and ready. I didn't know what I was doing when I sliced off his weapon with the metal. It starts to run away right before I fall. I am not in recharge mode when an Autobot walks out of a building. I pretended to be in stasis lock.

Chromia's P.O.V.

When I walked out of the building, after fighting vehicons, I find two sparklings laying right next to each other. I see one is hurt while the other isn't. I walk up to the one that is hurt, but I feel something scratch my servo. I turn around to see the other one is still awake.

Me: "Hi, are you all right?"  
Sparkling: *Mumbles something*  
Me: "What?"  
Sparkling: "I said "Stay away from my sister!"  
Me: "Whats your name?"  
Sparkling: "Bumblebee. NOW STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU DECEPTICON!"  
Me: "Don't be afraid I am not a Decepticon. My name is Chromia. I will help your sister if you let me."  
Bumblebee: "Really?"  
Me: "Yes, will you let me?"  
Bumblebee: *Falls*  
Me: *Catches* "Why did he just fall"  
Ratchet: "Chromia why aren't you back yet. I don't know what's taking you so long but hurry up."  
Me: "Ratchet, I have two sparklings with me. One is hurt and the other just went into stasis lock."  
Ratchet: "I'll send Optimus Prime to come and help you out."  
Me: "Thanks."

When Optimus got here he took Bumblebee while I took the femme back to base. Ratchet is standing in front of the door waiting for us.

Ratchet: "Wow the femme is pretty hurt."  
Me: "Don't get too close."  
Ratchet: "Why?"  
Me: "If Bumblebee wakes up he will try to kill you."  
Ratchet: "Bumblebee?"  
Me: "The other one's name is Bumblebee."  
Optimus: "Do we really have time to talk about names right now?"  
Bumblebee: *Mumbles something in recharge*  
Me: "Huh?"  
Bumblebee: "No."

We then noticed that the femme sparkling was losing a lot of energon. I took her to the Med-Bay while Ratchet followed.

Me: "Will she be okay?"  
Ratchet: "Are you sure we can trust the sparklings?"  
Me: "DON'T ANSWER MY QUESTION WITH A QUESTION!, and yes, I think we can."  
Ratchet: "You think.?.?. YOU THINK?!"  
Me: "Yes, I do think we can trust them."  
Bumblebee: *Wakes up but still groggy*  
Me: "Oh look! He's awake!.!."  
Bumblebee: "Whats going on? Where am I?"  
Me: "You're in the autobot base"  
Bumblebee: "Who are you?" *Looks around* "WHERE IS MY SISTER?! WHERE IS PAYTON?"  
Me: "Whoa calm down... So that's her name."  
Bumblebee: "Alright then I will ask them one at a time. Who are you?"  
Me: "I'm Chromia, the femme that found you and Payton."  
Bumblebee: "Okay. Ow! Why does my side hurt?"  
Me: "Why would your side hurt? If you know then I don't."  
Bumblebee: "Sorry thinking out loud. So Where is my sister?"  
Me: "She is in the Med-Bay with Ratchet."  
Bumblebee: "Who's Ratchet?"  
Me: "Someone that you don't want to be on his bad side."


	3. Saving Payton?

Chapter 3: Saving Payton?

Bumblebee's P.O.V.

Me: "So will she be okay Hatchet?"  
Ratchet: "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"  
Me: "Sorry, I meant Ratchet."  
Ratchet: "NEVER EVER call me that again and I don't know, now stop pestering me."

I started to get bored after about what felt like a stellar cycle. I decided to have a look around the place, even though Chromia told me not to. Well actually she only told me not to touch anything of Ratchets. So looking around isn't breaking rules now, is it? I started walking down the hall toward something that looked like a computer. I noticed that it looked like some of the gadgets Ratchet. So, I decided not to touch it and keep walking. I bumped into something while walking down another hall. I looked up and saw a giant (Tall) Mech. I screamed, this was because the mech was so tall and I was so... Small.

Mech: "Hey, it's okay, I won't hurt you."  
Me: "Who are you?"  
Mech: "My name is BulkHead. What is yours?"  
Me: "My name is Bumblebee. Do you know where the Med-Bay is, I was there before but wondered off."  
BulkHead: "Just go back down the hall way then turn right."  
Me: "Thanks."

I started walking there, but when he was out of sight I ran the rest of the way. I didn't want Ratchet to notice... and also because my head was hurting after hitting Bulkhead by accident. When I got there Ratchet was waiting right in front of the door.

Me: "Hi Ratchet."  
Ratchet: "Where were you off to a while ago?"  
Me: "Somewhere."

He seemed way to relaxed to be the Ratchet I know. Ratchet would have yelled at me and look me in a closet or something like that. I was trying to think of the name of the impostor when he grabbed me by the wings. I screamed as loud as possible. wasn't really necessary though because Payton came running out and kicking the impostor.

Me: "CHROMIA HELP!.!.!"

Chromia's P.O.V.

The first scream I heard wasn't as concerning as the next because I knew Bumblebee would get bored and explore. But when I heard him screaming my name, that's was when I started running toward the screaming. When I got there I saw Ratchet holding Bumblebee by the wings, with him in stasis lock. I also saw how Payton was kicking him and screaming at him. He seamed way to calm and not mad at all. Thats 's when I started listening to what Payton was screaming.

Payton: "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP..."  
Ratchet: "Stop what?"  
Payton: "YOU'RE HURTING HIM PUT HIM DOWN. STOP HOLDING HIM BY HIS WINGS. STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP."  
Ratchet: "N... Hi Chromia I was just taking them back to Med-Bay."

He sounded to calm. I knew that this wasn't the real Ratchet or else Payton wouldn't... Wait never mind but he would have grabbed her by the wings to.

Me: "You're not the real Ratchet."  
Ratchet: "Why would you say that?"  
Me: "You seem way to calm and you would have probably stopped holding Bumblebee now because he is in stasis lock."

All of a sudden I noticed that the impostors hologram was fading. When it faded I noticed that it was... How can I explain what he looked like. Oh, I remember, the Mech's name is Swindle.

Me: "What are you doing here Swindle?"  
Swindle: "Came here to get some sparklings for Megatron. Nothing more, nothing less."  
Me: "I won't let you take them."  
Swindle: "Actually you have no choice because Megatron will come here himself if I don't get them to him."  
Me: "Why does he want them?"  
Swindle: "I will only tell you one part of it. They have unbelievable power that not even they can control."  
Me: "What do you mea... Enough talk you will have to kill me before I will let you take them."

Just then Payton's guns came out and she shout his servo. It only made a black spot but it did make him drop Bumblebee. I'm just standing there in shock while Payton's guns shoot rapidly. Swindle runs away but shouts that Megatron will be here soon to get them. I run up to Bumblebee and see no wounds, just dents in his wings. I noticed that his stasis lock points were on his wings. So whenever to much pressure is added to his wings he goes into stasis lock. I finally see that Ratchet walked out of the Med-Bay.

Ratchet: "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?! DO YOU KNOW WHO HAS TO CLEAN THI... What happened to him?"  
Me: "One word. Swindle."

To be continued...


	4. Who's Swindle

Chapter 4: Who is Swindle?

Payton's P.O.V.

So after the mech left, I still couldn't calm down so I started to punch a wall. I accidentally punched a hole through the wall so I started punching another wall. A femme put down my brother and dragged me over to a huge, metal thing. I noticed Bumblebee's stasis points were crushed by the odd Mech. I started struggling and screaming but couldn't get out of the Femme's grip until I finally bit her.

Femme: "OW! Why are you doing that?" *Stops dragging me*  
Me: *Runs over to Bumblebee*  
Femme: "It's okay. I won't hurt you. But Ratchet might. How did you get out anyways?"  
Me: "I bit him, then ran off."  
Femme: "Oh my Primus. Well anyways my name is Chromia. You must be Payton."  
Me: "How do you know my name?"  
Chromia: "Your brother asked me where you were when he woke up."  
Me: "Oh. So who was that Mech?"  
Chromia: "That was Swindle. He is a Decepticon."  
Me: "AWESOME! I WAS KICKING A DECEPTICON!"  
Chromia: "Don't scream unless you want to wake up your brother."  
Me: "BUMBLEBEE WAKE UP ALREADY!"  
Chromia: *bonks on helm*  
Me: "Ow."

I never really did figure out why Chromia hit me. But she did wake up Bumblebee so I was happy.

Bumblebee's P.O.V.

I woke up with my helm hurting so much that it felt like my helm was engulfed by fire. I shot up so fast that Ratchet didn't notice until I jumped onto the floor. The sound echoed through the whole base like if you were in a really big cave that looked like a giant hole in a wall. He turned away from his equipment and saw me.

Me: "I am going to find Payton. Bye!"

I run out of the Med-Bay before he could even argue with me. I ran around half of the base before I ran into Bulkhead again. I don't know why but I usually run into him by accident because I'm not looking but this time I ran into him for no apparent reason... I guess I must have ben thinking more about finding Payton then looking at were I was going.

Bulkhead: "Where are you heading off to Bee?"  
Me: "Bee?"  
Bulkhead: "It's a nickname. So where are you going?"  
Me: "I am looking for a femme that looks like me but a bit shorter."  
Bulkhead: "I saw her with Chromia. Just go down the hall and turn right."  
Me: "Thanks."

I ran down the hall then turned right like Bulkhead said. (Maybe I should make what he calls a "Nickname" for him.) I find in front of me a huge door, then I heard voices in there so I started to kick the door. I don't think I am strong enough to break down this door like Payton would normally do. Chromia opened the door just when I was about to kick it! I fell in and hit my helm on the ground before I had time to balance myself.

Chromia: "Why were you kicking the door?"  
Me: "I was trying break it down!"  
Chromia: "Why would you try to do that?"  
Me: "I tried it because I have seen Payton break down doors so easily so many times."  
Chromia: "Oh... Well I guess you can come in then and see Payton."  
Me: "Why is she in here anyways?"  
Chromia: "Ratchet made some walls that can't break or get dented."  
Me: "Well you better tell Ratchet that the walls are failing."  
Chromia: "Why would you say-"

Chromia's P.O.V.

When Bumblebee pointed out that the walls were failing I thought he was playing a joke on me. I thought that until I looked over at the walls to see that there were holes everywhere. I looked in Payton's direction just in time to see her make another hole.

Me: "How is that possible?"  
Bumblebee: "She just changed the frequency in her punch to make it stronger. It's nothing really."  
Me: "You kind of sound like Ratchet now. If only he were here. I would have loved to see the look on his face."  
Payton: "Be quiet. Changing the frequency in my punches is harder then it looks. I have to find the right frequency for my guns to activate."  
Me: "What?"  
Bumblebee: "Don't ask. It's hard to explain already."  
Me: "Is she the same age as you?"  
Bumblebee: "Yes, yes she is! Why do you ask?"  
Me: "Because she looks younger then you."  
Bumblebee: *Gets mad and makes a hole in the walls*  
Me: "Whoa. No need to get mad."  
Bumblebee: *Starts to kick the wall."  
Me: "Uh oh... Payton a little help here!.!.!"  
Payton: "Wh- ?"  
Me: "Just come help me please."  
Payton: "Coming." *runs over to Bumblebee*  
Me: "So why is he so mad?"  
Payton: *puts pressure on Bumblebee's stasis lock points* "Well it's hard to explain."  
Bumblebee: "STOP IT. PAYTON!"  
Me: "Don't worry we have a lot of time for you to tell me."  
Payton: "You promise not to tell anyone?" *Puts more pressure on his S.L.P. (Stasis Lock Points.)  
Me: "Yes."  
Bumblebee: *Goes into stasis lock*  
Me: "Why did you do that anyways?"  
Payton: "Only way to make him stop."  
Me: "Oh, I got to remember that."

To be continued...


	5. Four point five

Chapter 4.5: Bumblebee's and Payton's past before meeting the Autobots.

Letter to readers

Dear readers,  
This is a short chapter because in the chapter 5 because you won't know what the story was so here it is. Enjoy this short story.  
Your friend,  
Marawhite22

Payton's P.O.V.  
Bumblebee and I were being shipped to the Autobot base with twelve other sparklings. We made fourteen all together so they divided the group in half. I was separated from Bumblebee and taken into another ship. My ship went right before Bumblebee's did. I heard something and when it hit I felt it. I went into a Stasis lock because of the pain. When I woke up I saw every mech was gone and I was the only one left. I tried to stand up but noticed that my whole body hurt too much. I stayed on the ground, laying there and looking at the two moons.

Bumblebee calms down and tells the part of the story from his P.O.V.

Bumblebee's P.O.V.

I woke up earlier then the Autobots thought I would. I saw the ship go down and flames engulfed the whole ship like it was a piece of paper. I looked around and found out that Payton wasn't there. The Autobots grabbed my arms and dragged me to a computer. I was small so I couldn't see the screen until one of them picked me up. I looked at the screen and saw Payton, wide awake on the ground. I heard them start a conversation.

Mech 1: "Do you see any survivors?"  
Mech 2: "No."  
Me: "I do."  
Mech 1: "Where?"

I pointed to where Payton was and they were shocked about it. The second mech landed the ship and ran over to Payton. He checked to see if she was still online. When he confirmed that she was online but hurt I ran over to her as fast as possible. When I left the first mech ran after me. That's when the ship was engulfed by fire and turned into ash. I looked over at the ship when it was hit and just stood there. The mechs turned around and saw. I finally learned what there names were. The first mech's name was Spike and the second mech's name was Sharp Shooter. Spike grabbed me by my arm while Sharp Shooter took Payton. They brought us into a dark alley where they knew they would be safe and be able to keep us safe. When Payton woke up they started telling us what to do if they weren't there with us. One day they went to go scavenge for energon and didn't come back for 120 cycles (2 hours) I started to get worried when Payton started up a conversation.

Payton's P.O.V.

Me: "Brother we should go look for them."  
Bumblebee: "But they told us to stay here."  
Me: "Bumblebee, they might be hurt, or even worst... OFFLINE."  
Bumblebee: "Fine. But we have to be stealthy. I know where they went, follow me."

I followed behind Bumblebee, he told me to follow him so I did. When we got to where Spike and Sharp Shooter went, everything was destroyed, burnt, or not there anymore. We ran around screaming their names when finally we heard Spike yelling for us.

Spike: "Bumblebee. Payton."  
Me: "Spike where are you?"  
Spike: "Don't come over here."

We run over there even though he told us not to. We meet a strange mech had just shot him. I screamed with anger, Bumblebee covered my mouth but it was to late... It heard me.

Mech: "Well hello little Sparklings. My name is Knockout."  
Bumblebee: "Why did you just tell us your name?"  
Knockout: "Because it will be the last name you'll ever hear."

I think he meant that we were about to go offline. Why do I think that, well it's because he pointed his guns at us and got ready to fire. First he shot Bumblebee, he wasn't offline because I would have been offline as well. Bumblebee went into Stasis Lock and never actually saw what happened next. He never knew about the power I held, well actually I wouldn't have been alive without. I share my power with him so that I won't disappear. But when he went into Stasis lock I got too mad for anyone to handle.

Me: "I AM NOT THE ONE THAT IS GOING TO GO OFFLINE! YOU'RE GOING TO GO OFFLINE WAY BEFORE I DO!" *Has that "I am going insane" look*  
Knockout: "Whoa. No need to get mad. He isn't offline, he is just in Stasis Lock." *I hope this test works to see if they are my long lost brother and Sister."  
Me: "Ha. HA HA HA. Like I didn't know that already."  
Knockout: *It is them. the test worked now it's time to disappear before I go offline. But first I better get some wounds to show Megatron. If he sees how strong she is then he will make both of them Decepticons. I hope so, I really hope so.*

My servos turn into guns and I begin shooting like a maniac. I hit him once or twice on the arm and three times on the leg. He disappeared like a shadow and I never expected to see him again. My guns change back into my servos and I run over to Bumblebee and I woke him up.

Bumblebee's P.O.V.

I woke up to find Payton over me and she was screaming at me to get up. I got up, (with Payton's help) and we walled over to Spike and Sharp Shooter. Sharp Shooter had been offline for 120 cycles (2 hours). To my surprise Spike was still online.

Me: "Spike! Stay with us please, we will find help and then you will be okay. GOT IT?!"  
Spike: "Why did you leave the alley?"  
Payton: "We got worried and came looking for You and Sharp Shooter."  
Spike: "Is Sharp Shooter online?"  
Me: "I'm sorry to say this but he went offline 120 cycles ago."  
Spike: "I'm really sorry that we have to abandon you but we couldn't take him on. I wish that we got you to the Autobot-"

After that they went offline and that is how we ended up here in the Autobot base.

The End... or is it?


End file.
